The Real World
by Kat Neko983
Summary: Kat wakes up to find the Elgang magically in her room. Is this the work of Aisha? Or maybe a teleporter from Eve. And like in the game their as annoying as ever. What will Kat do? Elsword tries his best to get closer (very close) to Kat, and the Elgang ask more of whats gonna happen to them in the stories. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL KAT SURVIVE. Will Elsword get close enough to Kat? XD
1. Day 1- DA FAQ?

**Kat: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ASIAN FOR LETTING ME DO THIS**

**Elsword: so you are copying him**

**Kat: AM NOT**

**Elsword: am too**

**Rena: please stop**

**Kat: mphmm**

**Rena: good girl~**

**Raven: -ruffles Kat's hair-**

**Chung: -sucks thumb- huh I WASN'T SUCKING MY THUMB**

**Aisha: O.O**

**Elgang Family~**

**Kat- mother**

**Raven- broth-**

**Kat: WHOA WHOA hold your horses we are NOT and I repete NOT doing this btw why am I the mother**

**Elsword: cause your married to ME~**

**Kat: excuse me -walks out the door-**

**Elsword: Q~Q**

**Aisha, Ara, Rena and Eve: I would feel the same way**

**Elsword: Q~Q**

**Raven: there there~**

**Chung: let the story begin? (btw Kat is still half cat)**

**Classes-**

**Elsword- rune slayer**

**Raven- reckless fist**

**Chung- tactical trooper**

**Kat- swift striker (remember I a my OC)**

**Eve- code nemisis**

**Aisha- void princess**

**Rena- night watcher**

**Ara- sakra devanam (i think thats it)**

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of birds. I yawned and tried to stretch my arms but something was restraining me. My face was in someones chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I fell backwards. And found an all to familiar tanned man on my bed. Someone hugged me from behind. It was a certain red head. "E-E-E-E-E-"I was lost for words. I looked around the room. On the bed was a raven haired man with a patch of white, in the corner of the room was an elf woman leaning on the wall, a nasod woman was on my laptop, a cream haired boy was standing there with a gigantic cannon, standing next to him was a mage with purple hair, there was a girl with black hair in one end and the boy behind me had fiary red hair.

"Hey Kitty~ What's up~" the grip on me got tighter but I managed to escape.

"Wha-wha-wha"

The red head started to tear up "don't you remember us."

"ELSWORD?!" I fianlly blurted out.

"So you do remeber, oh goodie~" I sweat dropped 'and he's still an idiot.'

"Hey Kat I wanted to ask who gets Eve at the end?" I stood there and blinked a couple of times.

"Well uh...WAIT I'M NOT TELLING YOU...thats for me to know and for you to find out"

"Again with that Kitty?" Eve said while on my laptop. She gestered the Elgang to come over. I jumped ontop of Chung. I quickly snatched my laptop back.

"H-H-HEY YOU CAN'T JUST SUDDENLY POP UP IN MY ROOM AND LOOK AT THE SCRIPT!"

"Awww but Kitty~" Elsword got up and planted a kiss on my lips. I pushed him back.

"You know doing that won't get you anywhere."

"Dammit"

"So Kitty have you had breakfast?" My gaze drifted of to a elf woman.

"No not yet Rena I just woke up" Rena walked out the room and into the kitchin. 'Guess she's making breakfast'. Aisha hugged me.

"It's nice to see you in the real world" she whispered into my ear, "make sure those snobs don't flood your room like they did back home, they flooded the kitichin cause you were gone."

"Eh really?" she nodded. "What about the drool"

"Uh they flooded your room back at our house"

"Uh so uh Kat can I have a shower and peek at you again~?" I twitched and slapped his face.

"OWWW! and I thought Eve's slaps hurt." I glanced back at Raven. I started blushing 'he is cute when he's sleeping.' "Kat what are you blushing at?" I turned around to see Elsword with an aura.

"Something thats non of your buisness." I sanpped at him.

"So are we going to the haunted house again?" Chung asked trying to change the subject.

"WE ARE NEVER GOING IN THERE AGAIN!" me and Eve screamed out. We exchanged glances and laughed. Raven suddenly woke up.

"Kat~ lets sleep in~" he said as he woke up.

"For the third time no" he grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Your gonna get a beating from Chung again."

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN"

* * *

**Kat: WAIT WHAT WORST ENDING EVER!**

**Aisha: LET THE GAMES BEGIN (btw Aisha said that)**

**Ding Ding~**

**Elsword: ON THE BLUE CORNER ITS CHUNG SEIKER FROM HAMEL AND THE RED CORNER ITS RAVEN FROM HAMEL AS WELL**

**Girls: ^^"**

**Ara: siyonara and thanks again Asian**


	2. Day 2- AKI!

**Kat: HIIII I'M BACK**

**Everyone: hi**

**Kat: I would like to introduce my friend Jewel**

**Jewel: BUNNY RABBITS GO HOP**

**Everyone: ...**

**Kat:...uh ok?**

**Jewel: hi**

**Everyone: HI~!**

**Kat: I'm in the mood for some tuna -****rummages through fridge-**

**Elsword: what else is in the fridge**

**Kat: nothing much**

**Jewel: GUPPY!**

**Kat: WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Rena: I wonder how much times she's called her that _ _lllll**

**Raven: I heard you just drew your first chibi**

**Kat: yesh I did and it turned out quite cute I'm changing it to my profile pic**

**Jewel: she always draws awesome pics**

**Kat: and she gets jealous of it**

**Chung: can you do me -puppy dog eyes-**

**Kat: sorry I don't do puppy dogs**

**Chung: -kitten eyes-**

**Kat: -tries to resist- fine...anyways I owe a pic for snowflakes**

**Eve: what is it**

**Kat: a picture of you and Chung**

**Eve and Chung: -blush-**

**Ara: what bout me**

**Aisha: and me **

**Elsword: AND ME Q~Q**

**Kat: I dunno...I only draw when I feel like it**

**Raven: lets start**

* * *

Somehow Raven had no shirt on and was wearing red boxing gloves and on the other side of the corner, Chung was no different but had blue boxing gloves on. Just before they hit each other I came in between. "Guys," I gave them an icy cold glare "if you lay one finger on one another, you have to face me" I took my claws out and they all gulped. I sighed, "you guys are more childish than my cousins and trust me their annoying." I walked downstairs with a robe and rummaged through the fridge. I took out a carton of milk. Poured it into a emty cup. "Hey you guys want anything?"

"Uh it's ok we don't want to be a bother..." Chung replied politely. I chuckled.

"Remember this you guys are never a bother, it gets rather...lonely I gues being an only child." I looked down and sighed. Elsword came up to me and hugged me.

"You'll never be lonely again" my eyes grew wide, recalling all those times I've been alone. I started to tear up and hugged Elsword tightly.

"Thanks guys..."

"Now c'mon Kat let's have some breakfast what do you say?" I looked at Rena, cheery as ever.

"Yeah sure..." I helped her set some plates up on the table. And you won't believe what Elsword, did, once the food touched the table he ate it all, I couldn't stop my self from laughing my head off. But at least we didn't starve to death cause a certain cute red head ate all the food. I rummaged through the fridge again. I started to humm a soft tune. I brought out a bag of bread and started to toast them. One finally popped out of the toaster, I put it in my mouth as the others popped up. "Sorry it's all I got now, I need to go to the markets after" just then the door bell ringed. "Rena can you get the rest?" She gave me a simple nod as I headed for the door. There, standing on my porch was Aki, my best friend. **(Elsword: hold on wait a sec I thought Jewel was your best friend...**

**Kat: shut up and keep on reading -.-**

**Elsword: ok~! -hugs Kat-) **"Hey Aki-" then I froze 'whats she gonna think about the Elgang' I looked back. "Wait one sec..." I closed the door. I saw them ripping the whole place apart. Elsword was on the table jumping up and down, Aisha was practicing her spells, Rena? Well she was fine, she was cooking while humming, Raven was slashing his sword in random directions, Eve was on my laptop again, Ara was fine sitting in the chair, eating toast, Chung too. But I lost it while I was in the middle of the chaos. I grabbed Elsword's and Raven's ear and pulled them upstairs. I locked them in a room so they could make out..."Aisha, please no more spells"

"Ok" I went back at the door.

"Sorry Aki."

"It's ok?"

"Come in..." she came in and her face was the same as mine, when I first saw the elgang.

"Kat!?" she whispered in my ear, "those people look exactly like, Chung, Aisha, Rena and Ara!"

"That's cause they are..." then quick as a flash she fainted. "R-Rena?"

* * *

**Kat: HAH A CLIFF HANGER, TO ALL THOSE CLIFF HANGING PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, ME HARTIES**

**Elsword: uh did she eat my sweets**

**Kat: no I felt like saying that**

**Rena: Aki died, such a mean friend**

**Kat: Rena, did you not read properly it said she fainted**

**Raven: so it does...**

**Rena: oh yeah sorry**

**Kat: it's ok ^w^**

**Elsword: *-* too. Cute. To. Resist... -hugs Kat tightly not letting go-**

**Kat: -blush- well another short chapter sorry...**

**Ara: it's ok**

**Aisha: -practice spells-**

**Eve: -on Kat's laptop looking at script-**

**Kat: WAIT WHAT -gets laptop while Elsword still hugging-**

**Aki: -takes laptop to Kat's room- **

**Kat: THANKS AKI**

**Aki: NO PROBLEM**

**Chung: -munching on toast-**

**Kat: you know he's really cute like that**

**Elsword: -grip on Kat gets tighter-**

**Rena: someone's jealous~**

**Kat: huh -turns around to see Elsword hugging tightly and hiding face-**

**Elsword: -hugs tighter-**

**Aisha: shouldn't Kat be dead from the tight hug be now**

**Raven: ...-shrugs- BYE~**


	3. Day 3- Random Childish Games

**FFF: IM BACK Asian wanted me to update so yeah I was planning on doing please remember me**

**Elsword: OPPA ELSWORD STYLE WHOP WHOP**

**Everyone but Elsword: -facepalm-**

**Elsword: fine :P oppa Elgang style...**

**FFF: so much enthusiasm -.-**

**Elsword: -stratches back of head- thanks Kat**

**Raven: its called starcasim duffus**

**Elsword: HEY I KNEW THAT**

**Chung: sure sure...**

**Ara: so when are you gonna update please remember me**

**FFF: dunno...WHEN I GET MORE FREAKING REVIEWS**

**Aisha and Rena: ^^;**

**Eve: Kitty why is your name FFF**

**Everyone but FFF and Eve: oh yeah now that you mention it why is it FFF**

**FFF: Yami gave it to me FFF- Female Feline Friend ^w^**

**Chung: ok**

**Elsword: I prefer adorable little kitty**

**Ara: that would be alk dummy**

**Elsword: at least I tried**

**Aisha: even 6 graders are smater**

**FFF: thanks Aisha *w***

**Raven: wait your a 6 grader**

**FFF: yes I am can't wait for next year**

**Elsword: -hacks into FFF's account-**

**Sexy hot girl friend: HEY!**

**Elsword: I dun like FFF and now its SHGF**

**Sexy hot girl friend: =P to long**

**Ara: :O can't believe he did that**

**Rena: KAWAII~! SO HOT AND SEXY X3**

**Sexy hot girl friend: don't tell me your Bi**

**Rena: nope~...maybe~ +w-**

**Elgang: :O -gasp-**

**Chung: Elsword you perv -/- why did you change her name**

**Raven: -/- Chung your the perv who's blushing**

**Chung: right back at you Raven****  
**

**Raven: shut up...**

**Aisha: Chung how could you Q~Q**

**Chung: no no please -hugs and kisses Aisha-**

**Aisha: -kisses Chung-**

**Sexy hot girl friend: get a room**

**Eve: -slaps Raven- cheater**

**Raven: ow aw cmon sweetie you know I only love you and you only~**

**Eve: -blush-**

**Raven: -hugs and kisses Eve-**

**Eve: -kisses Raven-**

**Sexy hot girl friend: same goes for you**

**Elsword: maybe we should get one too~**

**Sexy hot girl friend: no -changes name-**

**Kat: ah that's better**

**Elsword: nu da the other one was _WAY _better**

**Ara: perv let the story begin**

**WARNING contains some lemon/lime/pervy (OR WHATEVER IT IS) scenes**

* * *

I took Aki to my room and laid her on my bed. "Hope she's alright..." Rena came in with a wet towel and put it on Aki's head. I sighed, "I have to get the Elidiots." I walked out the door to the room next to mine. I opened the door "guys you can come out now" I sighed, Elsword came racing for me cause us to fall down and Raven just walked past us, "Elsword get off" his hug tightened, I sighed and stood up with Elbaka clinging on to me. "C'mon Rena lets go down stairs." She followed me down stairs to meet Chung, Ara and Aisha.

"Uh Kat you have something..." Chung pointed at Elsword.

"Yeah I know." I sighed and slumped on the couch. I saw Raven and Eve on my laptop. "Oi what you two doin?" Raven looked at me and covered Eve.

"Uh what are you talking about?" He pulled a stupid grin. I twitched and pushed Raven out of the way. I saw Eve looking through my messages with Kiyo and C-c-code?!

"N-NO don't look at Code's."

"Bad Kitty Kat having s-" I covered her mouth.

"Don't say it don't you DARE!" Eve had her emotionless face and nodded. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me but Elsword was turning away hiding his blush. I face palmed. "Raven you too" I glared at him. He shivered a bit then calmed down.

"Since when did I vacuum Elsword?" My eyes grew.

"Huh? What are you talking about Eve?" Rena asked. Rena, Ara, Chung ad Aisha came closer but I pushed him back.

"N-n-nothing. We didn't have a proper breakfast Rena make more please." Then Aki came down holding her head.

"Urg Kat what happe- KAT THEIR STILL HERE!" I walked over to her calming her down.

"Don't worry they don't bite," Aki looked at me as I gave her an awkward smile, "I think..." I looked at the Elgang giving them a 'help me' look.

"Uh..." Chung started off.

"Hi Aki I'm Rena I'm sure you know me..." Rena said in a unsure tone.

"Uh...hi..." I shrugged and walked over to where Rena was cooking. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the air. I was hungry and there is no snooze button on a Kitty who's hungry. I reached out for the food until Rena hit my hand. Beads of tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Rena~ I'm hungry I wanna eat sometin~" I reached out for it again but Rena hit it again. "ReOW."

"No bad Kitty Kat."

"Hmf...fine," I crossed my arms and sat down next to Aisha. Aki sat down to Chung and Elsword was slumping in his chair as Raven and Eve were on my mac book (my laptop). Aisha decided to start a conversation.

"Hey you know I'm really happy to have Kat in the team." Everyone looked at her.

"Why is that?" Rena asked.

"Cause~" she popped up from her chair and looked at my chest. "Kat is also flat chested~."

"What!?" Eve screamed out and ran to me. Rena stopped cooking and came to me too, Ara hopped of her seat. They looked at my chest.

"Uh guys I'm not flat ches-"

"Aw don't deny it," Aisha said as Rena touched my breast.

"H-hey!" All the boys looked away. Eve took me upstairs into my room. "Aki! Help me!"

"Have fun Kat~!" Aki shouted, Rena pushed me onto the bed.

"Shirt, bra off, now." Rena demanded. My eyes grew.

"What?! No!" To late Eve already took off my jacket. Rena pinned my hands above my head. "Let go off me!" I had a dark blushed painted all over my face. Aisha took my shirt off. Then they gaped at what they saw. They saw a tight bra restraining my breast, making it look flat. Aisha took off my bra to see the real size. They bounced a bit.

"Yep a cup b," Ara said, Aisha just looked at my chest before reaching her hand out but I escaped just in time. I put on my bra and shirt. I grabbed my jacket and ran down stairs. Aisha and Eve came out of the room with a gloomy aura, Rena and Ara came out skipping. Then it hit the boys and Aki.

"Does that mean..." Elsword looked at Aisha and Eve.

"Yes now don't worry about." I tried to change the subject "how about we play truth or dare~!?" Everyone looked at each other and agreed as we fist pumped the air. We turned off all the lights and lit some candles around us. "Ok who starts." Elsword shot his hand up.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna~!"

"Kay Elsword."

"Hmm~ Raven truth or dare~"

"Dare" Raven replied bluntly.

"I dare you to kiss Rena." Rena blushed and Eve had a murderous aura. Oh ho ho but I was raging. Elsword pushed their heads together and after that, I dragged Raven into a room and Eve dragged Rena into a room. Screams were heard from these room. Me and Eve came out dusting our hands and a beaten up Raven and Rena came out. "Wow..." Raven was furious.

"ELSWORDTRUTHORDARE!" He pointed his finger at Elsword.

"Dare."

"I DARE YOU TO REACT THE LAST SCENE FROM TROUBLE MAKER BY SNOWFLAKES!" Raven smirked. Me and Elsword blushed madly in our spots. Aisha and Eve took me to change to Leathal Blades uniform. Then the show began.

* * *

Eventually, lunch came and... Kat was kidnapped by a certain troublemaker. Kat pouted as she folded her arms while glaring at Elsword with small beads of tears in the corner of eyes. Elsword ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. Kat pushed him away and sulked in a corner of the rooftop. Elsword sighed as he pulled on her arm, turning her around and get on top of her. His legs captured Kat's legs and they were touching her _spot_ directly.

Kat struggled to get away, however Elsword pinned her arms above her as he licked her collarbone and nibbling on it softly. He smirked as he pressed his lips on her. He rubbed his knee against her _spot_, making her gasp, creating a chance for him to sneak his tongue inside. Kat sighed mentally as she shyly returned the kiss and her tongue was against his. A line of saliva was shown as they separated.

"Hey.. Kat. What would you do if I said I love you?"

"... I don't trust your words."

"Oh...? Then... You'll see. I'll make you fall in love with me."

Elsword smirked as he leaned in and bit her ear. Kat blushed and was about to shove him away as she noticed a group of people. All of them were smirking, while a girl snapped pictures.

"Ooh.. Eve, Chung, Raven, Aisha, and Rena. Keep snapping more pictures and give me one."

"Wait! No! Elsword, you really are a troublemaker!"

Elsword smirked as his hand slipped behind her fabric of clothes and touched her bare skin. She froze as he leaned in and whispered into her ears before nibbling on her ears with the others smirking while watching in amusement.

"You were saying? You're going to fall in love with me. And.. I'm going to make sure of that."

* * *

Elsword was still on top off me nipping my ear. "E-E-Elsword s-stop the s-scene is already f-finished." He didn't stop his hand continued to move under my shirt.

"Mmm~ K-Kat~" It took Raven and Chung a few minutes to get Elsword off me.

"Perv..." I said as I went upstairs to change.

"Ok guess its my turn again," he thought for a moment. "Damn I suck at this why don't we play hide'n'seek." As I came down stairs I heard Elsword that we were playing hide'n'seek. when I reached the bottem of the stairs we all shrugged in agreement.

"Kay Elsword is the seeker." Elsword nodded. I turned into a cat and when to the roof as Elsword started counting down from 30. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. 'Another ordinary day...'

* * *

**Kat: sorry I haven't been updating part. AND I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE uh...scenes btw I'M SORRY SNOW I SWEAR ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**

**Elsword: -in the emo corner blushing-**

**Raven and Rena: -still beaten up- Q~Q**

**Aisha: O.O**

**Chung: ...**

**Kat: ok this is a weird convo anyways I'M SORRY and thats all folks~**

**P.s ****A LAST IT IS A NEW MESSAGE THINGY MA BOB AND IT IS THE LAST...maybe BUT I AM ASKING YOU PEOPLE FROM OUTER SPACE and people on earth -.- TO JOIN MiracleDreams A GUILD PLEASE WE NEED MORE PEOPLE and Light wants more people SO PLEASE JOIN IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER WITH NO GUILD YOU ARE FREE TO JOIN AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...-drumroll-...WE HAVE COOKIES~! Now a story cause this is breaking the rules. Btw since Light is no longer the guild master (he created it and keeps changing GM's) Kiyo is the GM.**


	4. Day 4- Karaoke Night

**Kat: and I'm back trying to beat Asian with reviews and chapters**

**Elgang: O.O**

**Kat: what I'm competitive**

**Elsword: I like competitive people =w=**

**Kat: ok? well I was wondering should I put Shadow in**

**Elsword: NO**

**Aisha: YESH**

**Raven: ok**

**Rena: NO DX**

**Chung: meh I dun care but yeah sure**

**Eve: affernmative**

**Ara: o.o might be fun ok Shadow x Ara**

**Everyone but Ara: O.o you like Shadow**

**Ara: Shadow and I have no one Raven x Eve, Elsword x Kat, Chung x Aisha, random guy x Rena**

**Rena: WHY AM I WITH THE RANDOM GUY DX**

**Ara: cause your melons can win anyone -.-**

**Rena: what bout Kat she has B-cups**

**Kat: OI SHUT IT**

**Aisha and Eve: -in the emo corner-**

**Kat: now look what you've done -pushes Raven and Eve in one room and Aisha and Chung in another-**

***disturbing noises were heard***

**Kat: ew...OH BTW I GOT KIYO AND SERA MARRIED THEIR HAVING THEIR HONEY MOON ON THE MOON AFTER I BUST THEM OUT OF THEIR HONEY MOON IN JAIL**

**Elsword: what bout us -.-**

**Kat: Code got us married and Eve, Raven, Code, Angel and Ace got you to rape me and Code said that Kiyo is gonna kill me and you and Code so no need to worry Elsword**

**Elsword: -blushes in the emo corner-**

**Rena and Ara: YOU WHAT?! -looks at Elsword- did he uh...**

**Kat: shut up IT WAS CODE'S FAULT QAQ it's not my fault -in a separate emo corner-**

**Rena and Ara: well let the story begin -jaw drops while looking at Kat and Elsword-**

* * *

I was breathing in the fresh air until I heard a familiar voice. "OI KAT YOU UP THERE?!" I looked over the edge of the roof. To my surprise I saw two cats, one black one and another white one.

"Oh hey Kiyo, Moon." I jumped down from the roof. 'Guess the rumours that cats always land on their paws by dogs were true.' I snickered. "So whats up Kitties?" Kiyo shrugged. He was a beautiful white cat with majestic blue eyes, Moon on the other hand was a sleek black cat. They were truly beautiful creatures. Moon shrugged as well.

"Well anyways shouldn't you be at school?" Kiyo asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaatttttttttttt...?" I stepped back from both of them.

"You've been skipping school haven't you?" Moon and Kiyo stepped closer.

"N-no I h-haven't" I sweat dropped and rushed into the house, locked the door when up to the roof with out Elsword seeing me. I panted as I was looking down at Kiyo and Moon from the distance.

"KAT BEHIND YOU..."

"Huh?" I couldn't hear what Kiyo and Moon were saying. Then something soft was against my fur. I started purring as it was rubbed against my fur. "Purrr~"

"Heh..." I heard a sound but I didn't hear it. Then I could smell it. The most delightful smell. 'Cat nip.'

"Mrow~" I followed the scent. "Catnip..." My eyes glowed as I saw a little mouse toy that smelt like catnip. I pounced on it, hissed at it and bit it.

"Heh your so feisty Kat," I stopped when I heard that voice. "Eh why'd you stop?" I hissed at Elsword.

"When did you get here?!" I glared at Elsword. 'So thats what Kiyo and Moon were saying.' He hugged me in cat form not letting go.

"AH LET ME GO YOUR GOING TO HUG ME TO DEATH!" His grip on me tightened.

"I'm never letting go~." He nuzzled my neck. I purred softly not letting him hear me. I heard some giggling behind us, I turned around and saw Elsword's chest. My face become warmer.

"You love birds, well anyways lets have karaoke night. Lets light some candles and sing." I heard Rena say. I turned back to normal but I was still on Elsword. I shot up.

"AHAHA yeah why don't we do karaoke."

"Hmm if Kitty says so." Elsword got up and walked down stairs with me and the rest. Once we were down stairs, we ditched hide'n'seek and started the TV. I put in a disc as Aisha lit some candles. I got the microphone and another one in case if we were doing a duet. "What songs?" I looked at Elsword.

"Sorry but I only have Taylor Swift." The TV started as I picked up the remote and started looking through the song. "Hmm what song?" I scanned the Elgang and Aki.

"Fearless?" Aki suggested. I shrugged.

"Ok who's first?" They looked at me. "You're kidding right?" They shook their heads and I sighed. I pressed the ok button then the duet. "Ok lets do a duet~" The Elgang's and Aki's gaze went to Elsword. I gave Elsword the microphone as I held one for my self. The music started and the words popped up. Elsword was Red and I was blue.

* * *

Kat: _Something about the way / the street looks when it's just rained / there's a glow of the pavement / you walk me to the car~_

Elsword: _And you I want you to dance right there / in the middle of the parking lot, yeah~_

Kat: We're_ driving down the road / I wonder if you know / I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now / but your just so cool, running your hands through your hair~_

Elsword: _Absent mindedly makin me want you / and I don't know how it gets better than this / you take my hand and drag me head first / Fearless~_

Kat: _And I don't know why but with you I'd dance / in a storm in my best dress /_ _Fearless~_

Elsword: _So baby drive slow_ _'til we run out of road / in this one horse town,_ _I wanna stay right here~_

Kat: _I__n this passenger's seat / y__ou put your eyes on me_ / _i__n this moment now / capture it, remember it _/ _c__ause I don't know how it gets better than_ _this~_

Elsword: _You take my hand and drag me head first_ / _Fearless_ / _a__nd I don't know why but with you I'd dance~_

Kat: _in a storm in my best dress_ / _Fearless_ / _w__ell you stood there with me in the doorway_ / _m__y hands shake, __I'm not usually this way but / y__ou pull me in and I'm a little more brave_ / _it's the first kiss,_ _i__t's flawless,_ _r__eally something/ i__t's_ _fearless~_

Elsword: _Oh__ yeah_ / _c__ause' I don't know how it gets better than this_ _/ y__ou take my hand and drag me head first / __Fearless / a__nd I don't know why but with you I'd dance / in a storm in my best dre- SHIRT!_ / _Fearless~_

Kat: _Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this / y__ou take my hand and drag me head first_ / _Fearless_ / _a__nd I don't know why but with you I'd dance / in a storm in my best dress_ / _Fearless_ / _Oh-oh ____Oh yeah~_

* * *

The music stopped as everyone looked at us. "What?" Their jaws were touching the floor.

"Guys you ok?" Elsword had confusion in his eyes. Then we heard scratching from the door. Everyone snapped out of their daze as Eve walked to the door. She opened it and there were the two annoying mentors.

"Meow, mrow, reow, meow.." I sighed.

"Sorry bout my ahem mentors.." I picked Kiyo and Moon up and put them on the couch. "Now stay here and have some fun theres fish in the fridge." I walked back. The night went on as everyone had a turn to sing. When everyone was finished me and Elsword slept in my room Raven and Eve on a bed the Eve some how summoned, Aisha and Chung were on the mattress I took out Ara, Rena and Aki slept on the couch. Surprisingly they fit. I jumped on the bed yawning from time to time. I curled up next to Elsword as he snored. I chuckled then sleep took over me.

* * *

**Kat: AND CUT WE ARE DONE! =w= just wish I get more reviews than Asian THE COMPETITION IS ON!**

**Everyone except Aki, Elsword and Kat: yep very competitive -_-**

**Kat: -nibbling on a cookie- cookie~**

**Elsword: its fearless~ KAT DRESS IN YOUR BEST DRESS**

**Kat: no -nibbles on cookie-**

**Aisha and Rena: TO THE CHANGE ROOM!**

**Kat: WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Aisha and Rena: -takes Kat to the change room- no no no no no no no ooo~ no no no no no AHAH**

**Kat: -comes out in a white dress just above knees, hair tied up in wind sneaker style, white boots with light blue glowing parts, white gloves and a white bow with light blue glowing out lining and silver bell- I hate dresses -blush-**

**Elsword: -dies from blood loss-**

**Raven, Eve, Ara, Chung: siyonara (don't correct us if we are wrong)**


End file.
